legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Decimation S6 Finale/Transcript
(The heroes are all seen heading back home) Erin: *sigh* So nice to see that house in the distance. Jack: It sure is. Rose: Oh I wonder if Murphy's okay. Alex: He should be alright Rosie. We took care of him. Rose: *sigh* Thanks Alex. Alex: No problem. Jessica: So this is Grey Rosie? Rose: Sure is! Jessica: Aww he's so cute! Grey:...... Rose: Its okay Grey. That's Jessica. Grey:.. J..Je...Jessi..ca.. Jessica: *gasp* He said my name! Rose: He sure did! Jessica: Can I hold him Rosie? Please?? Rose: Sure! (Jessica takes Grey) Jessica: Awww! Its like when you were a baby Sammy! Sammy: Wow. My new nephew. Jessica: He's so cute too! (Jessica hugs Grey before it shows Foxtrot walking. Omega then walks up next to him) Omega: Foxtrot? Foxtrot:.... Omega: Foxtrot....I'm sorry about what I said last time. Foxtrot: Are you...? Omega: Nothing I say could tell you how much I regret what I said to you before but.... I am more sorry then you could know... I was angry and stressed and I took it out on you... I said the worst thing a father could say to his son and I... Oh god... (Charlie Pearl and Zulu all go to him) Charlie: Dad's not the only one who's sorry... Pearl: We are garbage siblings... Zulu: That I said such a thing to my brother... We're so sorry Foxtrot... Foxtrot:.... Pearl: Can you forgive us? Foxtrot:.... Omega:... *Sigh* I understand son... We'll leave you alone if- (Foxtrot then turns and hugs all 4 of them) Omega: ! Zulu: Well....I guess that's yes. Foxtrot: Promise we'll never fight, or be separated again. Charlie: Yeah! We promise bro! Zulu: Not a problem! Pearl: I'll never do anything to hurt you guys! Ever! Omega: *Hugs all his kids* I love you all. (The family hugs. Mina is seen watching them smiling as tears fall down her eyes) Mina: Aww that's so sweet of you! Omega: *Blushes* Umm, yeah. Mina: Hey let me in on the hug! I'm part of this family to! (Mina gets in and joins in hugging the first heroic Targhul family) Sammy: Aww! Kyle: Well, it looks like they're back together! Emily: Yeah. They are. (Kyle notices Emily) Kyle: Emily... Emily: Hey Kyle. Kyle:.... Emily: You uhhh....You're not mad are you? Kyle: Me? I thought you would be mad at me. Emily: I mean, I guess I was. But now that everything's been fixed, I thought we could mend our relationship. Kyle: Do you...want to? Emily: It's for the best right? Kyle: It's not for the best. It's for us. (Kyle then wraps his arms around Emily's waist before the two start to kiss) Emily: I love you. Kyle: I love you too. (The two continue kissing for a bit before stopping. The heroes then see the house over the hill) Alex: Well, there it is guys! We're home! Jessica: Alright! Omega: Wait a minute.... (The heroes look to find the door has been smashed open to the house) Yang: Huh? Ruby: The door's been broken through. (The heroes all look at each for a moment then they all rush to the mansion. They then get inside) Rayla: What... Happened here??? (The mansion is seen trashed as stuff litters the floor) Alex: Were we robbed? Jack: Looks like it. But it doesn't seem like anything was stolen. (Rocky goes in and tries to sniff the room) Sammy: Must be looking for intruders. Jessica: Yeah we should look and see if we lost anything. Izuku: Good idea Jessica. Ian: I'll go check the basement. That's where we kept all of the tech. Blake: Right. (Ian goes downstairs as the heroes start looking around) Alex: Whoever came through here really didn't have a sense of respect for our stuff. Erin: Good thing Ian can fix this with his powers. Alex: Yeah. I wonder what they wanted? Erin: You think maybe X might know who broke in? Alex: Maybe. I'll ask Rayla to ask him once we make sure everything is in order. Erin: I hope she and Ray are cool now. Alex: They probably- Ian: GUYS!! GET DOWN HERE WE GOT A PROBLEM!! (The heroes all rush down to the basement hearing Ian's yell) Miles: WHat is it Ian!? Ian:.... Its gone... Alex: WHat's gone? *looks* ….. Ooooooooh noooooo…. (The safe containing the Mind Stone is seen broken open but the Stone is nowhere in sight) Ian: Whoever broke in....stole it.... Momo: The Mind Stone is... Gone!? Uraraka: OH NO!! Tsuyu: Ribbit!? Yuri: No no no no no no! This is not good! This is not good at all! Yang: Uhhh guys? Kyle: Huh?? Yang: What's that in the corner? (The heroes look to find Murphy lying on the floor in the corner) Rose: *gasp* MURPHY!! (Rose quickly rushes over to Murphy, gets on her knees and picks him up) Rose: Murphy!? Murphy! (Murphy remains unmoving) Rose: *Tears up a little* M-...Murphy... (Rocky comes up to Rose seeing Murphy) Rocky: *Whines* (Just then, a small little groan is heard) Rose: Huh?? Rocky: *Curious Whine*? (Rose and Rocky see Murphy start to move, the groan seeming to come from him) Rose: M-Murphy??? Murphy are you okay??? Murphy: *groans*....My head... Rose: Huh?? Richie: Did... Did anyone else hear that? Rose: M...Murphy? Murphy: *Looks up* Rose? Is that you? Category:LOTM: Decimation Category:LOTM: Decimation Season 6 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts Category:Finales